Sing It Again For Me
by liJunYi
Summary: Chen dan Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan duet mereka untuk SMTOWN Concert beberapa hari lagi dengan begitu keras. Namun ini justru membuat Chanyeol salah paham dan Xiumin semakin minder. "Can you love me even though I'm not enough for you? I have nothing but love to give to you so do you still love me?" Twoshoot/EXO GS/ChenMin,ChanBaek,ChenBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Sing It Again For Me**

**Twoshoot**

**EXO GS**

**_ChenMin, ChanBaek, ChenBaek**_

By liJunYi

.

**Summary:**

Chen dan Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan duet mereka untuk SMTOWN Concert beberapa hari lagi dengan begitu keras. Namun ini justru membuat Chanyeol salah paham dan Xiumin semakin minder.

.

.

.

"Eonni, aku berangkat dulu," teriakan Baekhyun pagi itu menggema di dorm sederhana EXO-Y. Member lain yang sebagian besar masih berada di alam mimpinya, hanya bergumam kecil.

"Ne, hati-hati Baekki," balas salah member tertua mereka, Xiumin, yang kini tengah mengolah kopi kesukaannya.

Kemanakah Kyungsoo yang biasanya bangun pagi? Dimanakah Lay yang biasanya sudah sibuk mengurus tanaman-tanamannya? Dimanakah Luhan yang biasanya sudah memulai senam paginya? Dimanakah pula uri maknae yang biasanya... ah, dia memang biasa bangun terlambat.

Ya, mereka masih terlelap karena terlalu lelah berlatih dance semalam. SMTown concert semakin dekat dan mereka akan memiliki special dance performance dengan sunbaenim mereka, sehingga mereka harus berlatih lebih keras. Sedangkan main vocal EXO-N dan EXO-Y memiliki special perfomance lain, yaitu duet.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Baekhyun-ah," tegur Mr. Kang yang bertugas melatih Baekhyun dan Chen untuk perfomance nanti. Baekhyun kini tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi.

"Jeosonghamnida, ahjussi. Aku akan lebih disiplin lagi besok"

Chen yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Kalau kau terus-menerus terlambat, aku akan mempertimbangkan cara lain untuk membuatmu tepat waktu," ucap Mr. Kang lagi, lalu beranjak menuju sebuah piano yang terletak di ruang latihan itu.

Chen dan Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Mr. Kang hanya mengerutkan kening mereka._ 'Cara lain apa?'_

.

.

.

"Thedang apa hyung?"

Sehun, yang baru saja membuat susu paginya, kini tengah mendekati Chanyeol yang seperti biasa sudah sibuk bermain game di pagi hari begini.

"Main," jawab Chanyeol seadanya, masih sibuk dengan PSP yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku bothan, hyung," keluh Sehun seraya mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan susu. "Kkamjong mathih tidur"

"Dia kan memang sapi," jawab Chanyeol seadanya lagi.

"Thapi juga tidak ada yang thehitam dia, hyung," oh, Sehun, untung saja Kai sedang tidak ada disini.

"Online saja, kau bisa pakai laptopku," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Jinjja? Hehe, memang itu tujuanku, hyung," ucap Sehun lalu langsung melompat mendekati laptop Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, lalu kembali fokus pada gamenya.

"Aku mathih tidak menyangka loh hyung," ucap Sehun disela-sela kesibukannya mengotak-atik laptop Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kalau tipe ideal Baekhyun noona benar-benar Chen hyung," Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol sejenak. "Kupikir ia hanya bercanda"

"Itu memang benar," Chanyeol masih tetap fokus pada gamenya.

"Tapi nyatanya orang yang dicintainya itu aku, kan?" ucapnya lagi, lalu tertawa.

Sehun tak membalas tawanya, ia justru memutar bola matanya, "PD sekali kau, hyung"

"Memang benar kok," jawab Chanyeol tak terima.

"Aku percaya hyung," jawab Sehun, lalu menghabiskan tetes terakhir susu putihnya. "Hanya saja aku sedikit ragu"

"Tentang?"

"Chen hyung dan Baekhyun noona, mereka berathal dari thatu daerah, mereka juga dekat dari thebelum trainee, mereka berthahabat dekat. Apa mereka tidak pernah berhubungan thebelumnya?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mempause gamenya lalu menatap Sehun, "Hubungan? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun berdecak pelan, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh hyung, walaupun kau memang bodoh thih"

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun cukup keras, lalu kembali meneruskan gamenya, "Aku sudah pernah menanyakannya dan Baekhyun bilang tidak"

"Kau percaya padanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, ia kekasihku," ucapnya mantap, namun nyatanya ia tak lagi sefokus tadi dalam bermain. Ia nampak berfikir dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Eonni.." panggil maknae EXO-Y yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti baju. "Kapan kita latihan lagi?"

"Pukul sepuluh nanti," jawab Xiumin, mewakili leader Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk meracik sarapan untuk mereka.

"Baekhyun eonni sudah berangkat?" tanya Tao lagi, kali ingin sambil memakan snack yang tengah dipegang Luhan.

"Sudah, pagi-pagi sekali tadi," jawab Xiumin lagi.

"Mereka hanya duet, kenapa latihannya intens sekali," komentar Luhan yang sedang sibuk menggeser Tao yang ikut memakan snacknya.

"Kudengar duetnya tidak biasa, semacam theatrical begitu," ucap Lay yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Wah, thetrical? Apakah semacam drama romantic?" tanya Tao antusias.

Lay mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas dari manager oppa"

"Chen memang hebat, dengan suara yang sebagus itu, pantas saja ia sudah banyak berduet dengan banyak sunbaenim," ucap Luhan tiba-yiba membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Coba hitung siapa saja yang sudah berduet dengannya. Jonghyun oppa, Luna, Liyin eonni, Krystal"

Member lain yang mendengarnya menganggukkan kepala mereka, setuju.

"Kupikir setelah ini Baekhyun bisa menjadi terkenal sepertinya," lanjut Luhan.

"Eh, aku baru sadar, Chen oppa banyak berduet dengan yeoja ya?" ucap Tao tiba-tiba. Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya sekitika membelalakkan matanya.

"Ahh.." Luhan lalu memberikan isyarat dengan matanya pada Tao membuat Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sarapan sebentar lagi siap, sebaiknya kalian bersihkan tangan kalian dulu," ucap Xiumin kemudian, menghentikan percakapan pagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Konsep theatrical ya?" gumam Chen pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar dengan jelas.

"Ya, jadi kalian nanti tidak hanya bernyanyi, tetapi juga sedikit berakting," jelas Mr. Kang. Chen dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, judul lagunya apa, ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Just the way we love"

.

.

.

Keempat member EXO-N kini tampak kompak memperhatikan salah satu member mereka yang tengah sibuk menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri terus menerus. Meskipun kini mereka tengah berada di ruang latihan dance, tetapi seorang member itu bukan sedang berlatih dance.

"Belum dijawab juga, Yeol?" tanya Suho kemudian.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menelpon seseorang seraya berjalan bolak-balik sedari tadi.

"Berhentilah hyung, kau membuatku mengantuk," ucap Kai kemudian, lalu mulai menutup kelopak matanya.

"Kalau kau tertidur, aku akan melemparmu ke sungai Han saat itu juga," ucap Kris tegas membuat Kai mau tak mau langsung membuka matanya lagi. Sehun yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah Yeol, mungkin ia sedang sibuk," ucap Suho lagi, tanpa mempedulikan percakapan absurd member lainnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu menatap Suho, "Apa mungkin dia sakit? Dia kelelahan?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Tidak mungkin, kau itu hanya terlalu khawatir, Yeol," ucap Suho lagi dan lagi.

"Ah, mungkin saja," gumam Chanyeol kemudian, lalu beranjak pelan menuju salah satu bangku disana.

'_Aku bukannya khawatir hyung, aku hanya...'_

_._

_._

_._

"Eonni..." teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari begitu melihat member EXO-Y lain yang tengah berjalan di koridor gedung SM.

"Baek eonni..." balas Tao yang juga berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu, Zitao," ucap Baekhyun begitu Tao ada di dekatnya. Tao seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hehe, aku bercanda, Zitao" ucap Baekhyun kemudian sambil nyengir, lalu memeluk Tao hangat.

"Hai Baek, lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol," ucap Luhan begitu ia dan yang lainnya sampai di dekat mereka.

"Ne, eonni pulang saat aku sudah tidur dan aku sudah berangkat saat eonni masih tidur," ucap Baekhyun, lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Eonni baik-baik saja kan?" tanya leader Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ne, Kyungi. Eonni sangaaat baik, hehehe"

"Makanmu bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin kemudian.

"Aku makan dengan baik. Mr. Kang yang memberikannya untukku, kadang-kadang juga Chen mentraktirku," balas Baekhyun bersemangat. Xiumin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, "Eonni mau bertemu dengan Chen?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, "Ani, aku tak mau menganggunya. Ia pasti sangat sibuk"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengangguk, "Memang sih, ia bersemangat sekali untuk perfomance ini, ia berlatih sangat keras"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baek, sepertinya kau melupakan handphonemu ya?" ucap Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya pelan, "Ah, matta. Tadi aku memang berniat menanyakan itu. Apa eonni membawanya?"

"Tidak, kulihat handphonenya mati, mungkin kehabisan baterai, jadi aku tak membawanya"

"Yahh," gumam Baekhyun lemas. "Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menghubungiku?"

"Nanti kutitipkan salammu saja padanya," ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Oh jinjja? Gomawo eonni," ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Lau erat.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun salah mempercayakan salamnya pada si ratu pelupa, Lay.

.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan pelan di koridor SM. Ia menuju salah satu mesin minuman di lantai dasar. Setelah mendapatkan salah satunya, ia duduk di bangku dekat mesin itu.

"Kau dengar suara mereka tadi?" sebuah suara yeoja mengiterupsi kegiatan Xiumin.

"Ya, suara mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Seperti suara dari surga," balas yeoja lainnya. Xiumin pun diam-diam memperhatikan dari jauh, terdapat dua orang yeoja yang sepertinya staff SM, tengah menunggu di depan lift sambil berbincang.

"Benar. Suara Chen yang kuat dan suara Baekhyun yang lembut memang benar-benar pas. Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat serasi tadi?"

Xiumin menyunggingkan senyum miris saat mendengarnya.

"Itu belum seberapa. Kudengar mereka akan menampilkan thatrical romantis nanti. Ugh, mereka memang benar-benar pasangan yang serasi"

Dan Xiumin akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chen tampak berjalan pelan beriringan menuju dorm mereka masing masing sambil mengobrol. Tak jarang tawa terdengar dari arah mereka.

"Baek, kau benar-benar tak mau aku antar?" tanya Chen khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dae. Lagipula dormku hanya beda satu lantai dari sini. Pulanglah langsung, aku sudah biasa kok," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya," ucap Chen seraya melambaikan tangannya, lalu beranjak menjauhi Baekhyun. Tanpa di sadari, ada sesosok namja yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lift. Dorm EXO-Y berada di lantai 2 sedangkan dorm EXO-N berada di lantai satu. Namun sebelum sempat memasuki lift, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Yakk," teriak Baekhyun spontan, namun ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok di depannya.

"Dobi!" ucapnya riang, lalu memeluk sosok itu dengan cepat, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak membalas pelukannya, ia justru melepas pelukan itu perlahan.

"Kenapa telponku tak diangkat?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Mianhe Yeolli, handphoneku tertinggal di kamar tadi," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat manja. Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung luluh, tetapi kali ini...

"Bukankah kemarin ku bilang aku akan menghubungimu hari ini. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap Chanyeol yang berbeda ini, mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku buru-buru tadi pagi, jadi aku lupa membawanya dan..."

"Sampai kau melupakan perkataanku semalam?" potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sensitif begini?" kali ini Baekhyun bertanya balik, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku itu khawatir padamu, Baek," balas Chanyeol. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu seharian ini, tapi kau bahkan tak memikirkanku sama sekali"

"Kau berlebihan, Yeol. Aku hanya berlatih, dan aku bahkan berlatih dengan satu membermu" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Justru itu yang membuatku khawatir!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meninggi. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Ahh, sudahlah. Kau kembalilah ke dormu-mu," ucapnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YEOL!" teriak Baekhyun, namun nampaknya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pergi.

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_

.

.

.

Malam itu sudah cukup larut. Sebagian besar member EXO-Y sudah terlelap karena begitu lelahnya latihan mereka hari ini. Namun sepertinya hal ini tak berlaku bagi sang member tertua, Xiumin.

Meskipun tubuhnya terlihat sudah begitu lelah dan matanya nampak sayu, namun sepertinya otaknya masih belum bisa beristirahat saat ini. Ia masih setia bersandar di pinggir rajangnya seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

Tak lama, handphone di sampingnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.  
**From : Dae-ie**

**Anyyeong noona ^^**

**Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Baik-baik kan?**

**Maaf baru sempat menghubungimu, aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini **

**Latihanku berjalan lancar meskipun sangat melelahkan, bagaimana denganmu?**

**Latihanmu berjalan lancar juga kan, noona? Aku jadi tak sabar melihat dancemu, kekeke**

**Sudah dulu ya noon, aku harus segera tidur agar tak terlambat bangun besok.**

**Jaljayo, nae sarang noona :***

Xiumin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Chen. Inilah yang selalu disukainya dari Chen, aura positifnya yang selalu membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia. Ia pun segera membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : Dae-ie**

**Anyyeong, Dae-ie ^^**

**Noona baik-baik saja, hanya saja noona sedikit merindukanmu hari ini **

**Latihan kami juga berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan seperti biasanya..**

**Aigoo, meskipun kau lelah, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu, arachi?**

**Makanlah yang banyak dan minum vitamin.**

**Noona juga sangat menunggu penampilanmu, jaljayo :***

Setelah menekan 'SEND', raut wajah Xiumin sedikit berubah. Ia nampak menatap fotonya dan Chen yang menjadi wallpaper handphonenya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar.." omel Mr. Kang pada Baekhyun yang kali ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ini bahkan jauh lebih terlambat dari kemarin," ucap Mr. Kang dengan nada meninggi.

"Jeosonghamnida ahjussi, aku tidak tidur semalaman jadi.." jelas Baekhyun, namun belum sempat selesai, perkataannya lagi-lagi harus terpotong.

"Tak ada alasan apapun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau seharusnya ingat ini adalah salah sati performance besarmu, kau harus mengerahkan seluruh usahamu disini. Bukannya malas-malasan begini"

Baekhyun terdiam. Di dalam tundukan kepalanya, diam-diam matanya mulai memerah. Sedangkan Chen di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandang iba.

"Mian, tetapi sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini pada kalian," ucapan Mr. Kang membuat Chen maupun Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya.

"Mulai besok kalian akan tinggal disini seharian, bahkan tidur kalian pun akan di ruang latihan ini," Chen dan Baekhyun sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Konser tinggal tiga hari lagi dan masih banyak hal yang harus kalian latih, jadi aku terpaksa harus menerapkan ini"

Sepertinya penjelasan Mr. Kang itu sama-sama membuat mereka frustasi.

.

.

.

"... Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan menyanyi di bagian ini dan ini. Lay akan menyanyi sebentar di bagian ini. Tao rapp di bagian ini dan Xiumin kau ngerapp di bagian ini lalu diakhiri dengan teriakan. Kalian mengerti?" jelas pelatih. Member EXO-Y minus Baekhyun dan anggota perfomance yang lain nampak menganggukkan kepalanya, lau mulai berlatih bagian mereka masing-masing.

"Oppa.." panggil Xiumin pelan namun masih cukup terdengar jelas.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk membaca berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Ya, salah satu partner di perfomance EXO-Y kali ini adalah Kyuhyun Super Junior.

"Bisakah aku mendapat part menyanyi juga?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

"Part menyanyi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Xiumin bingung.

"Ne," jawab Xiumin pelan. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir seraya memperhatikan berkas di hadapannya.

"Ahh, setelah kulihat lagi disini sepertinya memang tak ada. Ini perfomance dance yang part menyanyinya hanya sedikit. Walaupun ada itu sudah untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo, Krystal, Taemin, Donghae hyung dan aku," jelas Kyuhyun.

Xiumin kemudian mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Xiu?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Luhan bingung dengan wajah Xiumin yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Lu," jawab Xiumin lalu berusaha tersenyum.

'Part menyanyiku saja hanya sedikit, bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai keinginan untuk berduet dengan Chen?' gumam Xiumin dalam hati, ia pun hanya tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan lemas. Sebenarnya bukan latihan yang membuatnya selemas ini, hanya saja moodnya yang sedang tidak baik membuatnya jadi tidak bersemangat.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dari kejauhan terlihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dia adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha menata perasaannya, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol karena sepertinya Chanyeol tengah berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat namun sepertinya Chanyeol bersikap seperti tak melihat Baekhyun disana. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat memegang lengannya.

"Yeol," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau haru berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. Namun tetap saja, tak ada senyum lebar Chanyeol yang biasa nampak di wajahnya.

"Aku masih ada latihan. Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya kemudian, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yng melihat itu hanya bisa menampilkan senyum mirisnya.

.

.

.

Baik Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, bahkan Tao kini tengah menatap Xiumin yang masih asyik berlatih dance dengan bingung.

"Eonni yakin masih ingin berlatih?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Eum," jawab Xiumin seadanya di sela-sela latihannya.

"Baiklah, kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku dan Xiumin eonni masih akan berlatih disini," ucap Lay kemudian.

"Oke, Xiu, kami pulang dulu," pamit Luhan, lalu ia, Kyungsoo dan Tao mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Eonni, mau latihan bersama," tanya Lay begitu Luhan dan yang lainnya pergi.

"Aniya, Eonni ingin berlatih sendiri dulu, Yixing-ah," Lay mengangguk, lalu ia pun memulai latihan malamnya seperti biasa.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Xiumin nampak masih bersemangat berlatih. Ia sepertinya memang sengaja tidak ingin memikirkan apapun dan ingin menikmati tariannya sendiri. Lay yang nampak mulai lelah, kini duduk di pinggir ruangan seraya menatap Xiumin.

"Eonni tak ingin pulang?"

"Ani," jawab Xiumin, masih tetap fokus dengan tariannya.

"Eonni tidak lelah?" tanya Lay bingung, tak biasanya Xiumin berlatih hingga pagi seperti ini. Biasanya hanya ia sendiri yang sering berlatih sendiri.

"Tidak Yixing-ah. Kalau kau lelah pulanglah dulu. Tapi jangan sendiri, setidaknya telpon Suho atau kris untuk menjemputmu," ucap Xiumin di sela-sela latihannya.

Lay, bukannya beranjak, ia justru mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa eonni ada masalah?"

Xiumin tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Lay, "Aniya, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Eonnie seperti memaksakan diri," jawab Lay pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Xiumin.

Kali ini Xiumin menghentikan tariannya, lalu menatap Lay lembut, "Eonni hanya berlatih lebih keras lagi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Xingie," jelasnya. Lay pun membalas tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu eonni, Suho oppa sudah menungguku di bawah," ucap Lay, lalu mulai beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ne, hati-hati, Xingie"

Tak lama setelah Lay pergi, handphone Xiumin tampak bergetar. Xiumin pun segera mengambilnya.

**From: Dae-ie**

**Noonaaaaa... **

**Aku baru selesai berlatih untuk hari ini. Rasanya lelah sekali T.T**

**Apa noona sudah tidur? Aku tidur di ruang latihan hari ini, bersama Baekhyun dan Mr. Kang tentu saja. Jadi jangan khawatirkan kami.**

**Saranghae noona, jaljayo :***

Xiumin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil membaca pesan Chen. Ia tak membalasnya, ia justru beranjak keluar ruang latihan itu.

'Aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu, Dae-ie,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Chen nampak tersenyum sendiri begitu mengirimkan pesan untuk Xiumin. Meskipun tak bertemu langsung, ia masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Xiumin saat membaca pesannya.

"Hiks.."

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar sebuah suara isakan. Dan ia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui sumber dari suara itu, Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Chen beranjak cepat mendekati sofa dimana Baekhyun tengah berbaring.

"Gwenchana? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia justru menangis semakin keras. Untung saja Mr. Kang tidur sangat lelap sehingga tidak mendengarnya.

"Baek, jangan membuatku semakin khawatir donk," ucap Chen frustasi.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Chen pun segera duduk di sampingnya seraya menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Hiks..Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun kemudian, membuat Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol marah padaku Dae, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa," jelas Baekhyun akhirnya. Chen hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tangisannya masih belum berhenti. Chen yang mulai mengetahui keadaannya mulai menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan, Baek," ucap Chen kemudian seraya menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Hingga tak teras Baekhyun mulai terlelap di pelukannya karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Namun ternyata ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Xiumin yang awalnya ingin mengejutkan Chen, kini ia justru berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tersenyun, dan perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Can you love me even though I'm not enough for you?  
I have nothing but love to give to you so do you still love me?_

_(Just The Way We Love)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sing It Again For Me**

**Twoshoot**

**EXO GS**

**_ChenMin, ChanBaek, ChenBaek**_

By liJunYi

.

**Summary:**

Chen dan Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan duet mereka untuk SMTOWN Concert beberapa hari lagi dengan begitu keras. Namun ini justru membuat Chanyeol salah paham dan Xiumin semakin minder.

(NOTE: Saya langsung update chap duanya hari ini karena saya awalnya berniat bikin oneshoot. Tapi berhubung ada praktikum siang jadi saya potong dulu tadi. Saran saja, saya membuat ini sambil mendengarkan lagu _Just the Way We Love_nya Seo In Guk dan Eun Ji, jadi coba dengarkan lagunya biar sambil menghayati. Ini linknya . . Gamsahamnida)

.

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari dimana SMTown concert akan diadakan. Anggota SMTown family kini tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk perfomance masing-masing, tak terkecuali member EXO-Y. Ada yang tengah sibuk berlatih dance seperti Lay. Ada yang sibuk bercermin seperti Luhan. Kyungsoo yang sedang berkoordinasi dengan manager mereka. Adapula Tao yang justru sibuk berselfie ria. Disisi lain, tampak Xiumin yang tengah memperhatikan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Itu apa eonni?" tanya Tao seraya memandang ke arah Xiumin dengan penasaran.

"Oh, ini urutan kita tampil nanti," jawab Xiumin seraya tersenyum. Tao pun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan ikut memperhatikan isi kertas itu.

"Wah, Baekhyun eonni tampil setelah kita ya?" tanya Tao antusias. Xiumin hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu pikirannya kembali teringat kejadian kemarin.

.

_Flashback_

"_Tapi aku sedang sibuk sekali noona," jawab seseorang di ujung telepon dengan nada kecewa._

_Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum, ya, tersenyum miris. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau teruskan saja latihanmu. Anyyeong"_

"_Eh, noon.."_

_Tuut..tutt..._

_Xiumin menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu seharusnya jadi begini, lalu kenapa ia tetap ingin memintanya. Entahlah, perasaannya sedang tidak baik saat ini._

_Lututnya sedikit memar karena terjatuh saat latihan hari ini. Belum lagi entah mengapa tenggorokannya agak sakit sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak. Konser tinggal satu hari lagi tetapi ia justru membuat banyak kesalahan._

_Dan disaat ia ingin melepas penatnya dengan bertemu Chen, Chen justru masih sibuk dengan latihannya. Ah, rasanya Xiumin ingin kabur saja._

_Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian malam itu, saat ia melihat Chen yang memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah menangis. Meskipun ia tahu maksud Chen saat itu, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa memungkiri, hatinya sedikit sakit saat melihatnya. Namun walaupun begitu, Xiumin tetap berusaha menyimpannya sendiri. Ia lebih tua dari Chen, jadi memang sudah seharusnya dia yang mengerti, pikirnya._

_Xiumin menatap sekilas handphonenya yang kini tengah bergetar. Chen menelponnya balik. Ia tahu, pasti Chen menyangka ia sedang marah. Ia ingin menjawab telpon itu dan mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa, namun tiba-tiba hati kecilnya menghalanginya._

"_Lebih baik aku lanjut latihan saja," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai beranjak dari bangku._

_Tak sampai setengah jam berlatih, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang latihan terbuka dengan keras, membuat Xiumin mau tak mau langsung menghentikan latihannya._

"_Jongdae?" ucap Xiumin begitu mengetahui sosok yang telah mengganggu konsentrasi latihannya. Chen sendiri tampak terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu di lututnya._

"_Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Xiumin dengan bingung. Chen tak menjawab, ia justru beranjak mendekati Xiumin._

"_Apa ada masalah?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Chen menggeleng, lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Xiumin dengan erat. Xiumin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung._

"_Bogoshippo noona.." ucapnya di dekat telinga Xiumin. Bukannya menjawab, Xiumin justru melepas pelukan Chen pelan._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin masih penasaran._

"_Apa noona marah padaku?" Chen balik bertanya, membuat Xiumin sekamin mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Marah?"_

"_Noona tak menjawab telponku tadi," jelas Chen kemudian. Xiumin mengangguk, akhirnya ia mengerti. "Aku takut noona marah, jadi aku buru-buru mencari noona"_

_Xiumin tersenyum manis, lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu"_

_Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku di pinggir ruang latihan. Xiumin tengah meminum air mineralnya sedangkan Chen hanya menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah paha Xiumin, ia ingin berbaring di atasnya._

"_Akk.." pekik Xiumin kemudian. Chen buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya lagi._

"_Ada apa noona?" tanya Chen khawatir._

"_Eum lututku.." gumam Xiumin pelan, ia menatap Chen ragu-ragu. Chen yang semakin khawatir, kini menyingkap rok Xiumin sedikit._

"_Lutut noona memar. Apa karena latihan?"_

_Xiumin mengangguk kecil. Chen pasti akan menceramahinya setelah ini._

"_Aigoo, bagaimana bisa noona tidak berhati-hati seperti ini. Ini pasti sangat sakit," Xiumin tersenyum begitu perkiraannya terbukti. Ia hanya menatap intens pada Chen yang kini tengah sibuk meniup memarnya. Lucu memang, tapi inilah tingkah Dae-ie nya._

"_Aku membaca di home page website kita, banyak sekali yang menunggu penampilanmu dan Baekhyun nanti," ucap Xiumin kemudian. Chen mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Xiumin._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Eum. Mungkin karena konsep theatrical yang membuat mereka penasaran"_

_Chen menghela nafasnya berat, lalu menghempaskan punggunganya ke sandaran bangku, "Aku jadi semakin grogi"_

_Xiumin tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Suaramu sangat bagus, kenapa harus grogi?"_

"_Tetap saja, ini konser besar dan aku tidak bernyanyi sendiri. Belum lagi konsep yang berbeda dari biasanya," keluh Chen lagi._

"_Kau kan sudah terbiasa berduet, apanya yang berbeda?" Xiumin tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu._

"_Suaramu bagus, kau juga tampan," suara Xiumin mengecil saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Nadanya nampak melirih membuat Chen menatap Xiumin bingung._

"_Noona.."_

"_Jika dibandingkan denganmu, aku seperti bukan apa-apa," ucap Xiumin lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

_Chen menegakkan punggungnya seketika, "Kenapa noona bicara seperti itu?"_

"_Kau seharusnya bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku, Chen," Chen semakin menatap Xiumin tak mengerti, apa ada dengan noonanya ini?_

"_Apa maksud noona?"_

"_Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kau suka yeoja yang bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, Chen"_

"_Noona.."_

"_Aku juga.."_

"_Noona kumohon hentikan," suara Chen yang meninggi membuat Xiumin mau tak mau akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Kini tampaklah di pandangan Chen, wajah Xiumin yang telah basah oleh air matanya._

_Tanpa berkata apapun, Chen langsung membawa Xiumin dalam pelukannya, "Kumohon jangan katakan apapun lagi, noona"_

"_Melihatmu berduet dengan yeoja lain, membuatku juga berduet denganmu Dae-ie. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak akan bisa"_

"_Noona, kumohon hentikan"_

"_Mungkin sebaiknya memang kau bukan denganku Chen. Aku tidak pantas bersamamu," meskipun tanpa suara, tetapi Chen bisa mengetahui bahwa tangisan Xiumin semakin keras._

"_Noona.."_

_Xiumin tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Chen, lalu menatap namja yang belum lama menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan intens._

"_Mungkin sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu dulu. Setidaknya sampai konser berakhir," Chen seketika membulatkan matanya._

"_Ini lebih baik agar kita lebih fokus pada performance kita masing-masing"_

"_Tapi noona.."_

"_Pergilah, Mr. Kang pasti akan marah begitu tau kau pergi dari latihan," ucap Xiumin sambil berusaha tersenyum._

"_Noona.." Chen menatap noonanya itu dengan memelas, bagaimana bisa Xiumin memintanya untuk tidak saling bertemu._

"_Aku juga harus latihan, Dae-ie. Sudah sana.." ucap Xiumin kemudian sambil mendorong tubuh Chen pelan sampai di depan pintu._

"_Noona tunggu.."_

"_Bye.." ucap Xiumin sambil tertawa kecil, lalu menutup pintu ruang latihan dengan cepat._

'_Walaupun aku ingin melihatmu, tetapi tetap saja hatiku sakit saat melihatmu, Dae-ie,' gumam Xiumin dalam hati. Ia pun hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu itu seranya memeluk kedua lututnya._

_._

"Eonni! Eonni kok melamun sih, ayo!" panggil Kyungsoo yang kini sudah siap di depan pintu ruang tunggu mereka bersama yang lain. Xiumin yang sudah tersadar segera beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

'Mari bekerja keras bersama-sama, Chen'

_._

_._

_._

Chen berjalan lemas menuju ruang tunggunya dan Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Xiumin, menyemangatinya dan memberikannya dukungan. Tetapi ia ingat perkataan Xiumin kemarin, bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu.

Chen menghela nafasnya pelan, yah, mungkin ini lebih baik. Xiumin akan segera tampil dan ia tidak ingin mood Xiumin kembali menurun saat melihatnya. Setidaknya biarkan saja seperti ini dulu.

Chen membuka pintu ruang perlahan dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya. Chen yakin, pasti itu lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan nanti.

Chen beranjak mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya tanpa suara. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada seseorang di sebelahnya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oh, kau Chen," gumam Baekhyun, lalu kembali asyik mendengarkan musik.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Chen kemudian.

Baekhyun tak menjawab beberapa lama, masih asyik mendengarkan musik. Chen mengira mungkin ia tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kami putus"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Chen seketika tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Putus?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chen penasaran.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Mau tau saja" Namun kemudian ia nampak tersenyum miris.

.

_Flashback_

"_Yeolli," suara khas langsung terdengar begitu sosok Baekhyun memasuki ruang latihan. Tampak para member EXO-N, kecuali Chen, tengah beristirahat setelah sesi latihan mereka._

"_Oh, hai noona," sapa Kai sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar._

"_Aku mau bicara dengan Chanyeol, bisakah.."_

"_Bisa, bisa," jawab Suho cepat, lalu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menyuruh member lain untuk segera mengikutinya. Ia tahu Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang ada masalah, terlihat jelas dari sikap Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini._

"_Untuk apa kesini?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Ia tampak bersandar di tembok dengan matanya yang terpejam._

"_Makan siang bersama," jawab Baekhyun riang. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha melupakan pertengkaran hari itu dan mendekati Chanyeol lebih dulu._

"_Aku sedang latihan"_

"_Aishh, memangnya aku tidak lihat apa, kau sedang duduk sekarang," ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal, lalu tertawa kecil. Biasanya Chanyeol pasti juga akan tertawa setelahnya._

"_Aku akan latihan sekarang," ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan dingin, lalu beranjak dari duduknya._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," jawab Baekhyun tidak menyerah._

_Chanyeol menyerah, ia pun akhirnya kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, "Jadi, sudah puas tidur bersamanya?"_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Tidur?"_

"_Iya, kalian tidur bersama semalam kan?"_

"_Ohh.." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Siapa yang tidak tahu pasangan duet kita yang tidur berpelukan semalam," sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya terkejut. Sepertinya memang ada orang lain melihat mereka semalam, kecuali Xiumin tentu saja._

"_Siapa yang menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Baekhyun gusar._

"_Fansmu saja sudah banyak yang tahu," sindir Chanyeol lagi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaam Baekhyun._

"_Bagaimana mungkin..," Baekhyun tampak berfikir, ia tak tau ini akan terjadi._

"_Mungkin lebih baik kalian jadian saja secepatnya," Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata sipitnya, "Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"_

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kalian terlihat sangat serasi semalam?"_

"_Chanyeol, sudah kubilang, aku dan Chen hanya bersahabat," balas Baekhyun sedikit berteriak._

"_Sekarang mungkin saja bersahabat, tetapi siapa yang tahu mungkin saja dulu kalian saling mencintai"_

"_Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi._

"_Kau bahkan lebih dekat dengannya di banding denganku yang notabene adalah kekasihmu. Kau lebih nyaman menangis di pelukannya dibanding denganku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak berfikiran macam-macam?" suara Chanyeol nampak melembut, ia tersenyum miris._

"_Kumohon jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun lemas, ia menatap Chanyeol samar._

"_Aku sedang cemburu pun, kau selalu mengataiku kekanakan"_

"_Yeolli.."_

"_Kau bisa pergi dari sini kalau kau mau, Baek. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi mulai hari ini"_

_._

_._

_._

Podium penonton begitu riuh begitu member EXO-Y naik ke atas panggung bersama dengan penampil yang lain. Dukungan penonton tak henti-hentinya terdengar membuat mereka semakin bersemangat.

Xiumin nampak menari dengan sangat lincah. Luka di lututnya pun seakan tak terasa. Hanya saja wajah pucatnya benar-benar tak bisa disembunyikan. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan akibat berlatih keras beberapa hari ini.

Tak sampai lima menit, penampilan mereka pun berakhir. Mereka kini berlari meninggalkan panggung dengan gembira, tampak sesekali mereka menyapa fans di dekat mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Xiumin. Xiumin justru terlihat menunpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya. Ia tengah berusaha menahan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyergap kepalanya.

"Kyaaa..." teriakan fans seketika membuat perhatian mereka semua terarah ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin pingsan.

.

.

.

"Chen, Baekhyun, giliran kalian tampil," ucapan Mr. Kang membuat Chen dan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Nde"

Chen dan Baekhyun berjalan cepat di koridor menuju panggung. Tak lama dari kejauhan, terlihan Chanyeol yang juga berjalan dengan arah berlawanan.

Chen tampak gugup melihat Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus karenanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar.

Begitu mereka saling berhadapan, Chen buru-buru meninggalkan mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun justru menatap chanyeol dengan intens.

"Mianhe," ucap Baekhyun lirih, namun masih dapat terdengat oleh Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Baekhyun pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju panggung.

"Cepat panggilkan tim medis, Xiumin pingsan, " teriak salah satu staff yang tampak berlari melewati lorong. Chen yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Xiumin noona pingsan?"

"Chen, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo," panggil Baekhyun yang sudah tiba di sampingnya.

"Baek, Xiumin noona pingsan," ujar Chen khawatir. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku harus segera melihatnya," ucap Chen kemudian, namun belum sempat Chen melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun sudah menahan lengannya.

"Kita harus tampil, Chen"

"Tapi Baek,"

"Chen Baekhyun, waktunya naik ke panggung," teriak salah satu staff tak jauh dari mereka, membuat Chen mau tak mau harus menahan rasa khawatirnya sejenak.

.

.

.

Cahaya panggung saat ini tampak panggung. Tampak di panggung sebelah kiri, Chen tengah duduk di depan meja yang di setting sebagai meja kerja. Sedangkan di panggung bagian tengah, Baekhyun tampak tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku yang disekelilingnya di tata nampak seperti taman.

Tak lama kemudian musik mulai mengalun dan terdengar pula teriakan dari fans keduanya. Namun begitu terdengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu lembut, teriakan mereka berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang.

nal saranghal su itnayo, geudae ege bujoghan nainde

**Can you love me even though I'm not enough for you?**

naegen sarang bakken, deurilge eobtneun georyo, ireon nal sarang hanayo

**I have nothing but love to give to you so do you still love me?**

Fans tampak sangat tersentuh. Namun suara Chen berikutnya tak kalah membuat mereka tertegun.

ijen geureon mal anhgiro hae, jigeum mamimyeon naneun chung bunhae

**Let's not say those kinds of things from now on – your heart right now is enough for me**

urin sesang geu mueot boda deo keodaran, sarang haneun mam isseuni

**Because we have loving hearts, which are bigger than anything in this world**

"Eonni.." pekik Kyungsoo begitu melihat Xiumin yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Xiu, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

Xiumin nampak memegang kepalanya yang masih pening, "Aku dimana?"

"Di ruang tunggu kita. Astaga Xiu, tadi jantungku hampir saja keluar saat melihatmu pingsan di atas panggung.

Xiumin tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan luhan yang sedikit berlebihan. Namun detik berikutnya perhatiannya teralih pada layar televisi yang berada di sudut ruangan itu.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun eonni dan Chen oppa?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa, kerena nampaknya perhatian mereka semua kini sama-sama terarah pada layar itu.

[Chen] eonjenga uri (Baek: meon hutnal)

**[Chen] Someday (Baek: far ahead) **

[Chen] neulgeo jichyeo gado (Baek: jichyeodo)

**[Chen] even if we get old and tired (Baek: get tired)**

[All] jigeum cheoreom man sarang hagiro hae, nae pume angin chae

**[All] Let's promise to love just like now till the day you are in my arms**

[Chen] nuneul gamneun [Baek] nal geunaldo [All] hamkkehae

**[Chen] And we close our eyes [Baek] even on that day [All] let's be together**

"Waaa, lihat hyung. Itu Chen hyung dan Baekhyun noona," ucap Sehun histeris seraya menunjuk layar televisi di sudut ruang tunggu mereka. Kini tampak mereka tengah fokus memperhatikan layar tersebut, kecuali Chanyeol yang masih nampak sibuk dengan PSP. Ia nampak tak mempedulikan teriakan Sehun ataupun suara yang berasal dari layar tersebut.

"Wahh, tidak salah memang mereka berduet, suara mereka keren sekali," komentar Kris kemudian.

Dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah, kini ia mulai memandang ke arah layar dengan seksama, yang saat ini tengah menampilkan wajah sendu Baekhyun.

nan oeroum ppuni eotjyo, geudae eobtdeon gin eodumui sigan

**I was always lonely without you, time was long and dark**

ije haengbog hameul neukkyeoyo, jigeum naegen geudae hyanggiga isseuni

**I feel happiness because I have your scent with me**

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia tidak bergerak sama sekali," omel Mr. Kang saat menonton layar televisi yang terdapat di ruang tunggu Chen-Baek.

Sepertinya Chen tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya ada pada naskah mereka. Chen yang seharusnya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, justru tak beranjak sama sekalidari bangkunya.

nan mueonga neukkyeo jyeoyo, eodumeul jina mannan taeyang bit

**feel something as I pass the darkness to meet the sunlight**

[All] ije geu mueotdo duryeobji anheul georyo, geudae nae pume isseuni

**[All] Now I'm not afraid of anything because I am in your arms**

"Kenapa mereka diam saja? Bukannya mereka seharusnya saling bertemu?" ucapan Lay membuat member EXO-Y lain yang tengah sibuk menonton menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Aku mencuri dengar dari manager, hehe," jawab Lay malu-malu. Mereka pun kini kembali menonton dengan perasaan bingung.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?'

[Chen] sigan heulleoga (Baek: meon hutnal)

**[Chen] After time passes (Baek: far ahead)**

[Chen] salmi himgyeoul ttaen (Baek: himgyeoul ttaen)

**[Chen] and life becomes hard (Baek: becomes hard)**

[All] seoro eokkae e gidae giro haeyo, oneureul gieoghae

**[All] Let's promise to lean on each others shoulders**

[Chen] uri hamkkehal (Baek: uri hamkkehal) [Chen] nal kkaji

**Remember today until the day we are together**

"Mereka tidak tampil sesuai naskah , tetapi penghayatan mereka tetap bagus," komentar Suho di sela-sela menonton penampilan Chen-Baek.

"Mereka tampil tidak sesuai naskah?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Hu-um, bukankah mereka seharusnya menampilkan konsep theatrical? Tapi mereka justru diam di tempat mereka dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing," jelas Suho, ia sekilas menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menonton dalam diam.

"Kurasa Mr. Kang pasti akan marah besar setelah ini," ujar Kris, lalu kembali fokus pada layar di hadapan mereka.

'Baek, apa mungkin kau?' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

[Baek] naneun huhoe haji anhayo [Chen] uri sarang isseuni

**[Baek] I have no regrets because [Chen] we have our love**

.

[All] meon hutnal salmi himgyeoul ttae, seoro eokkae e gidae giro haeyo

**[All] Far ahead in the days, when life gets hard, let's lean on each others shoulders**

nae pume angin chae [Chen] nuneul gamneun nal

**Till the day you are in my arms and [Chen] we close our eyes**

Sepertinya, apa yang menjadi perkiraan Kris benar-benar terbukti.

"Arghh, seharusnya saat salju buatan itu turun, mereka ada di tengah dan berpegangan tangan. Kenapa justru..." ucap Mr. Kang seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Staff lain yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya aneh. Biar saja, yang penting penampilan mereka tetap bagus, mungkin seperti itulah pemikiran mereka.

Pada layar kini tampak Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Cincin pemberian Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chen justru kini tangah membuka liontin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. Itu kalung couplenya dengan Xiumin

(Baek: nuneul gamneun nal) [Chen] sesang kkeut kkaji [All] hamkkehae

**(Eun Ji: close our eyes) [Chen] Until the end of the world, [All] let's be together**

"Hyung, lihat itu, bukankah yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun noona itu cincin darimu hyung?" ucap Kai antusias seraya menunjuk layar di depannya.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, ia justru segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Sedangkan Suho yang melihat itu justru tersenyum lega.

[Baek] uri idaero (Chen: uri idaero)

**[Baek] Just like now (Chen: just like now)**

[Baek] jigeum idaero

**[Baek] Just like right now**

[All] yeong wonhi

**[All] Forever**

"Eonni, bukankah itu kalung yang sama denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela kegiatan menontonnya.

Xiumin yang juga melihat itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak terasa kedua pipinya mulai menghangat. Ia tersenyum manis, lagu itu ditujukan untuknya. Ya, Chen menyanyikannya untuknya.

.

.

.

Panggung tampak hening kembali. Para staff kini tengah sibuk merapikan properti yang ada disana sebelumnya.

Chen dan Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan pelan meninggalkan panggung. Meskipun penampilan mereka telah berakhir, nampaknya raut sendu tak juga hilang dari wajah mereka.

"Yakk, kalian!" tak lama, terdengar teriakan Mr. Kang dari jauh. Chen yang mendengar itu langsung bergegas.

"Baek, aku harus menemui Xiumin noona dulu," pamit Chen, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan tempak itu.

Baekhyun kini berdiri dengan gusar. Penampilan mereka gagal, tak sesuai dengan naskah. Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginannya, hanya saja Chen yang memang merencanakan ini dari sebelum mereka tampil.

Belum sempat Mr. Kang sampai dihadapannya, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang. Orang itu langsung membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, dan Baekhyun sangat tahu genggaman tangan ini.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun begitu mereka berhenti di salah satu sudut gedung. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia justru tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia jadi semakin tidak sabar.

"Mianhe dan..." Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan keduan tangan kekarnya.

"Gomawo," ucapnya lembut, selembut sentuhan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau membulatkan matanya terkejut.

.

.

.

"Noona.." ucap Chen begitu ia memasuki ruang tunggu EXO-Y. Terlihat keringat yang menetes dari dahinya akibat cepatnya ia berlari.

"Ekhm.." gumam Luhan, lalu menatap Xiumin penuh arti. Xiumin hanya menunduk malu dibuatnya.

"Kalian bicaralah berdua, kami akan keluar sebentar," ujar Luhan kemudian, lalu menggiring para dongsaengnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chen mendekati sofa tempat duduk Xiumin dengan pelan, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Noona, gwenchana? Apa noona masih merasa pusing?" tanya Chen khawatir. Tangannya tergerak ke dahi Xiumin, hendang mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Xiumin yang melihat tingkah Chen hanya tersenyum memperhatikan.

"Badan noona sedikit hangat. Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter lagi?" tanya Chen lembut. Ia tampak benar-benar khawatir saat ini.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa noona ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya segera untuk noona. Noona katakan saja"

Xiumin lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng, membuat Chen mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Noona.."

Ucapan Chen terpotong begitu Xiumin memeluknya dengan cepat. Meski tak terlalu erat karena tubuhnya yang masih lemas, namun hal ini lebih dari cukup bagi Chen. Chen pun membalas pelukan Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Gomawo, Dae-ie," ucap Xiumin lembut di telinga Chen, membuat Chen tersenyum lega.

Tak lama, pelukan mereka pun terlepas, dan pada saat itu pula ciuman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Nyanyikan lagi untukku," ucap Chanyeol dan Xiumin bersamaan seraya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Gomapseumnida bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfict ini dan mereview maupun memfavorit dan memfollow-nya.

Semoga menghibur ^^


End file.
